


baby, i got hope for us

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Sex, F/M, High Sex, M/M, Multi, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Few things are less fun than going to a party where you only know one person. Especially when that person ditches you immediately after your arrival.With weed and two also-ditched-by-Eugene strangers, the night might just turned out alright for Sara.





	baby, i got hope for us

Few things are less fun than going to a party where you only know one person. Especially when that person ditches you immediately after your arrival. 

Sara should have known better than to expect any different from Eugene, a notorious ditcher at parties, but the promise of a theater kids bash (which are rumoured to be bordering-on-orgy Wild) and Eugene’s pout ( _ we never hang out anymore, Sar! _ ) made her forget all her reservations about parties. 

Of course, as soon as she walked in, Eugene pushed a plastic cup with questionable contents in her hands and disappeared, with a “stay here! brb!”

She stayed long enough to drain her cup until a Gaga-off broke out and Sara had to get out of there. 

She escapes through the back door and plops down on the grass, back against a tree, smoothing her skirt over her thighs. She’s far enough from the house that she won’t be bothered by people coming out to smoke on the patio, but close enough so that the music is humming nicely in her ears. She  _ could _ just bolt back home, but she can already hear Eugene telling her she didn’t give the party enough of a chance. She’s gonna sit here, get a little high, just enough so that her night doesn’t feel like a complete waste, and then go back to her dorm. Maybe if she’s lucky her roommate Kelsey will want to ‘platonically’ cuddle. 

She rummages through her purse, gets out a plastic baggie of buds, when she realizes she’s out of rolling papers. 

“Crap,” she says, out loud even though she’s the only one out here. 

“General assessment of your night or something else?” a voice asks, coming out of the darkness. 

“Bit of both,” she says, and a guy sits down next to her, crossed legged on the lawn. 

He’s cute, now that she sees him in the fairy lights draped all around the patio. Beard and glasses, taller than her but not  _ tall _ tall, nice hands. 

“Tell me about it,” he says, and she chuckles. 

“No, I mean it,” he says, and his voice is gentle, like he cares. “Tell me about your night.”

“Oh.” She’s a bit taken aback, but he smiles and she might as well make the most of this unexpected company, right? “My friend invited me here, and I don’t know why I came, I don’t know anyone else — anyway, he ditched me. So I was about to have a lil smoke, y’know,” she shakes the baggie for emphasis, “but I’m out of rolling papers.”

“I have rolling papers,” he says, pulling a pack out of his back pocket. 

“And I have my sparkling personality,” another voice says, “let’s get this show on the road!”

A tall ( _ tall _ ) guy folds himself next to them on the grass, a grin on his face like he’s known them forever. Maybe he knows the first guy. 

“Hey man,” First Guy says, “I’m Adam. And this is…” he trails off, realizing he doesn’t know her name. 

“Sara, provider of weed, hater of parties.”

“I’m Shane,” Tall Guy says, “and I ain’t too big on that kinda shindig either.”

“I’m more of a hootenanny guy myself,” Adam muses. “That friend who ditched you,” he asks Sara, “wouldn’t happen to be Eugene, right? Cause he did the same to me.”

“We should form a club,” Shane says. “Eugene Lee Yang’s Hand Me Downs Lonely Hearts Club Band.”

“Is it a club or a band?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m in,” Sara says, carefully placing buds in her pikachu-shaped grinder. 

“First rule of the club,” Shane says, “we have to stick together at parties, especially when  _ some people _ ditch us at the first occasion.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m attending any parties after this,” Adam says. “I didn’t even wanna come in the first place.”

“Oh, but think of how different your life would be if you hadn’t!”

Adam shoots him an unimpressed look. 

“For one thing, you wouldn’t have met us. Can you sincerely look me in the eye and say your life hasn’t been improved by the existence of this whimsical Pokémon weed lady?”

“Dude, it’s been ten minutes,” Sara quips. “I’m flattered, but maybe chill.”

“Young grasshopper, you’ll learn in time that I have no chill.”

“Paper,” Sara says, holding her hand out to Adam. 

She rolls the joint with deft fingers, licks it shut, smugly noticing the boys following her every move — the swipe of her fingers, the peek of her tongue. 

“Light,” she demands, hand out again, and two lighters appear instantly in it. 

She chooses Shane’s, a zippo with the bisexual flag on it — her eyes meet Adam’s and she knows he saw it too. This doesn’t mean anything, of course, but it’s Good to Know, that’s all. 

She lights up, still under their keen gazes, and takes the first drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs, waiting for the familiar head rush. Leaning back against the tree, she exhales a stream of smoke through her nose and passes the blunt to Adam — as provider of rolling paper, he’s got second dibs. 

Sara watches the boys toke, enjoys the way Adam exhales the smoke in small puffs, the way Shane’s long fingers hold the joint, and she accidentally-on-purpose brushes against them when he passes back to her. 

From then on, it’s a game — how far they can take it and still act innocent about it; how much can be blamed on the buzz. Shane leans back on his elbows, stretching his long legs out, and his feet nudge Sara’s hip. Adam’s hand wraps loosely around Sara’s ankle. Whenever Adam passes to Shane, he holds his gaze for a few moments too long, watches him take a drag with an intensity that lights fires in Sara’s soul — and probably in Shane’s too, judging by the soft blush on his cheeks. 

When Sara takes her next drag, she gets up on her knees to be closer to Adam, and holds the smoke in her mouth. Her hand curls around the back of his neck, brings him in, and his lips part open. He knows the drill. 

Their lips meet, barely, just enough to keep the smoke in as Sara pushes it in Adam’s mouth, but it’s more intense than most first kisses she’s had before. Adam’s hand rests on her thigh, absentmindedly playing with the hem of her dress, taking in all the smoke Sara gives him. 

She pulls back to take another drag, and she can see the loss in his eye, but then she turns to Shane and Adam stares in anticipation. 

Shane is still leaning back on his elbows, long legs stretched before him, and she has to straddle one of them to lean into him. His hand goes up to cup her cheek and he drinks the smoke from her lips, eyes blazing intently. 

As she pulls back, he grins at Adam and takes the blunt from her hand. He takes a hit, motions Adam over. 

Still in his lap, Sara watches as the exchange of smoke turns into a kiss, slow but deep. She can see the dart of Adam’s tongue, Shane’s teeth pulling at Adam’s lip, both boys grinning. 

Her mind is foggy from the weed, but her heartbeat is thrumming under her skin, making her feel raw and needy. She can’t help squirming in Shane’s lap, pulling at her skirt to keep from touching — the boys or herself, she’s not sure. 

Shane notices — he quirks up an eyebrow as he takes another hit. He keeps this one for himself but the way the smoke trickles out of his mouth, the way Adam’s eyes follow his every move… it’s just as arousing to Sara as their kiss. 

“I have a large bed and no roommates,” Adam says finally, lifting Shane’s hand to take a hit while he’s still holding it. 

There’s no hesitation. Sara jumps to her feet and Shane follows, his hand finding hers as they wait for Adam to lead the way. He lives right off campus, in an apartment that’s small, but seems like a literal palace compared to their dorm rooms. 

Shane whistles appreciatively. “Nice little bachelor’s pad you got there. Must see a lot of action…”

Sara must admire the ease with which Shane asks what’s on their minds — if Adam’s seeing someone, if he’s used to hooking up with strangers… things Sara always feels weird asking. 

“Not really,” Adam answers, dimming the lights and opening the fridge to see what he’s got. 

“I make a mean gin and tonic?” he offers, and they nod.

He mixes the drinks as he talks. “Been single for a while — I don’t usually… do this.” He points to them with a lime wedge. 

“What, two people?” Shane asks bluntly.

“Yeah… and strangers.”

“We’re no strangers!” Shane exclaims. “We’re Shane and Sara! We’re Eugene Lee Yang’s Hand Me Downs Lonely Hearts Club Band! We shared smoke, which means we’re friends for life.”

It’s hard to resist Shane’s boundless optimism. Sara finds herself leaning closer into him as he speaks, and Adam smiles softly. “Yeah, okay. Friends for life.”

“With benefits?” Sara finds herself asking, emboldened by Shane’s shamelessness.

“Rolling papers, gin and tonics, maybe some sexy times,” Adam agrees, handing them each a glass. 

Sara’s used to college parties and their too-sweet cocktails and cheap beer —she’s thoroughly unprepared for this: refreshing, with a hint of sweet and a tinge of bitter, not unlike the smoke they just shared. Alcohol rushes warm into her veins, and she flashes a bright grin and bright eyes at the boys, walking backwards towards the couch, because frankly, standing up is overrated and she just wants a pile of limbs around her. 

The back of her knees bumps against the couch and she half falls, half sits down, drink sloshing in her glass. She  _ oopsie _ s and giggles, licks the side of her hand that caught most of the spill. Her eyes meet Shane’s, and he looks both fond and hungry. He’s at her side in two long strides, looking back, waiting for Adam to join them before sitting down — as if to say they’re all in this, they won’t leave him behind.

They sit at the same time, way close, too close to be innocent. Shane twirls one of her curls between his fingers, but his gaze, soft and heated, is trained on Adam. 

The words blurt out of Sara’s lips before she can help it. “You two should kiss again.”

“Yeah?” Shane asks, all smug. “You’d like that?”

Sara’s met too many self-aggrandizing dudes, who think they’re all that, and it’s never a good look. With Shane, it’s different. His smugness is hot, like he knows they’re here to have fun and he just wants to make it happen. 

That’s why she’s only  _ slightly  _ embarrassed when she nods.

“How ‘bout you?” Shane asks Adam, but Adam won’t have any of it.

He skips right over answering and leans across Sara to kiss him, hand fisted in his shirt to bring him closer. 

If she thought she had a nice view before… Adam is panting in Shane’s mouth while Shane gently scratches his beard, tongue darting out to taste his lips. Adam tugs so hard at Shane’s shirt the buttons might give out and Sara lets out a soft moan when she sees them bulging in their tight pants. 

They both turn to her at the sound but Adam beats Shane to her lips. Not to be left out, Shane closes his lips around her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress, licking and sucking on it. She’s never been so happy not to wear a bra. She whimpers in Adam’s mouth, fingers digging in his curls. 

Adam drinks all of the sounds Shane provokes in her, and kisses her harder for it, like a chain reaction of feelings and sounds.

“Please,” she gasps, and Adam’s hand slips past the hem of her dress to nest around her thigh, right where it meets her panties.

Her legs fall open; she arches into Shane’s mouth. Adam chuckles and his thumb grazes her through her panties. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out. “Shane. Shane, she’s so wet.”

Shane looks up, looking dazed. “God, really?”

Adam takes Shane’s hand, presses it against her core, warm and drenched through the thin cotton. 

“Shit.”

Sara squirms at the attention, needing more than just fleeting touches through fabric. 

“A—Adam, please…” she gasps. 

“Okay. Okay, I gotcha.”

He unfolds from the couch and guides them to his bedroom, leaving the drinks behind. Shane lifts Sara in a bridal carry, and normally she’d point out that she can still walk, but his arms feel incredible around her, so she decides to indulge.

He lays her out gently on Adam’s huge bed like she’s a precious thing, and she can’t help but blush. The boys are kneeling at the foot of the bed, looking at her half in awe, half in want, and she wants them to do whatever they want to her. 

Adam leans into Shane, arm slinking around his hips, and speaks in his ear. Try as Sara may, she can’t hear, but Shane’s face lights up. The anticipation sends shivers down her spine, amplified when Adam and Shane start undressing each other. They’re not especially putting on a show, but their haste and their needy touches are making it incredibly hard for Sara to stay away. 

She sits up and pulls her dress above her head in one swift motion, throwing it at the boys’ feet. Their attention turns back to her. Spread out on the bed in nothing but drenched panties, her toes curl in pleasure. 

“Somebody should touch me,” she says, stretching like a sunbathing cat. “Or am I gonna have to do it myself?”

Adam smiles enigmatically, but Shane answers, “patience, sweet one.”

“Do you always talk like this?”

“Like what?”

“Like, I dunno, you’re either a southern gentleman from the twenties or a wise old man from Tolkien.”

“I don’t know, it’s just how I talk. I’ve been told it’s charming.”

“Oh really?”

“You’re charmed, aren’t ya?”

Sara blushes and crosses her legs, as if she could hide the effect he has on her. As an example of her brilliant repartee, she sticks her tongue out at him. 

Unbothered by their banter, Adam takes Shane’s hand and pulls him onto the bed, kneeling on either side of her. 

“Can Shane take off your panties?” Adam asks, a smile on his face that promises a lot of fun if she says yes. 

She does, of course, or rather, her legs do it for her, spreading of their own volition, hips bucking up in need. “Yeah,” she says, like there was any need for clarification. 

Shane’s knuckles brush against the wet spot one last time. Soft, warm, and completely maddening — Sara needs some real touches immediately before she implodes. His fingers hook into to sides of her underwear as he pulls it down her legs and throws it haphazardly in the messy pile of his and Adam’s clothes. 

Shane’s breath catches in his throat when he sees Sara’s patch of dark curls and glistening folds. Adam’s eyes go dark and he squeezes Shane’s hand. 

Adam coaxes her legs even wider and leans down to lick a stripe between her folds. Sara gasps and closes her thighs around his head but he holds them down. With a whimper, she looks at Shane, waiting to see what he’s gonna do — the small part of her brain not blown away by Adam’s tongue thinks maybe she could suck him off — but Adam pulls Shane closer and pushes her legs wider. 

Shane’s tongue joins Adam’s. 

Sara didn’t even know this was a thing — she didn’t ever consider that in any of the of threesome fantasies in her mind roster (god knows there are several, most starring her roommate Kelsey and her on-again/off-again boyfriend Ryan). She had no idea she could spread her legs wide enough to fit two faces, but Adam is holding her open and going to town. She’s probably gonna regret it in the morning, day-after-horseback-riding style, but this is absolutely worth it. 

Two tongues licking her and fucking her, two mouths sucking and nibbling, two boys stopping right when she gets close to make out between her legs. 

It’s incredible and amazing and divine and torturous and she needs to come but she can’t get enough. 

Her heavy panting, accompanied by occasional moans of their names, quickly turn into a non-stop, barely breathing litany of nonsensical shouts and cries, her back arching off the bed and her fingers alternately scrambling for the bedspread and their hair. 

After the third time they’ve stopped to make out when she was right on the cusp of coming, she sits up to look at them. 

“I swear to god, if you stop one more time, I’m gonna…”

“Yes?” Adam grins, his beard drenched and lips red. 

“I don’t know, but please! Let me come!”

“Okay, baby.”

“You got it,” Shane says, and this is when she notices he’s humping the bed. 

“Fuck,” Sara breathes out, running a hand through his hair. “You’re so…”

_ Hot. Gorgeous. Incredible. Exactly my type of guy and someone I would love cooking breakfast with _ . 

She can’t exactly say that during a one-night stand, and then there’s Adam too, who’s all these things, but in a different way. 

So she falls back to the bed and pulls their heads back against her core. A  _ get to work, boys _ message that could hardly be any clearer. 

Sara’s orgasm comes in like a rush, the pleasure and the weed and the gin all mixing together in her brain, her blood, her limbs, making her feel weightless and raw, at once numb and oversensitive, and she calls out her boys names again and again, knowing that they are indeed  _ her  _ boys, even though she doesn’t even know their last names. 

When she comes back, Shane is on top of Adam, rutting against his cock in the tight circle of Adam’s hand. Adam’s guiding him with a hand on his ass, hissing and groaning as he gets closer and closer. 

Pushing back her damp curls, Sara turns on her side to get closer to them, and whispers, as sweet and coy as she can manage, “Do it. I wanna see.”

Adam curses and spills across both their chests and Shane follows quickly, fucking erratically in Adam’s grip. 

“Good,” Sara praises. “So good.” 

She musses up both their hair and kisses them in turn. They taste like her, their faces still damp with her juices, and it’s so filthy Sara almost wants to go again, if the weed and booze didn’t already start cloying her brain with a sleepy fog. 

“Can I get dicked down tomorrow?” she asks, pulling the blankets around her and fluffing a pillow under her head. 

Adam sits up on his elbows, looking from her to Shane. 

“You’re staying?”

“If you’ll have us,” Shane says, with the air of a guy who doesn’t wanna impose. 

“It’s awkward if you don’t, cause I was about to ask you two out for breakfast,” Sara mumbles into her pillow. 

“Yes,” Adam says. “To the dicking, the staying and the breakfast date.”

Sara grins into the bedsheets and pulls the boys closer. Not bad, for a bunch of Eugene’s castaways. 

  
  



End file.
